Run!
by BillKaulitzIsMyRomeo
Summary: A Bill Kaulitz one-shot. He wants kids but she's not ready. Oh boy.


**This is my first one-shot story. I guess if you call them out. LOL. So enjoy! (I don't own Tokio Hotel)**

* * *

Damn it! When was he coming home? I sat on the couch tapping my foot on the floor over and over.

I sighed and looked at the clock. It's already five and he was supposed to be here at four.

My head shoot up when I heard a car coming up the driveway. Could it be?

I got up and ran toward the door. I opened it and found myself face to face with my husband.

He looked me up and down. "Wow." He told me. "Like my outfit?" I asked him and giggled.

"It looks like a French maid outfit." Bill told me. "It came from Japan but I got it off of eBay."

I told him and he rose an eye brow at me. "You don't like my French maid outfit?" I asked.

"No, I love it. You should wear this every time when I come home." He told me and I giggled.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. "I made something for you!" I told him as I pulled him to the kitchen.

"You didn't have to." He told me. "But I wanted to." I told him.

I walked him over to a chair and pointed for him to sit down.

Bill sighed and sat down.

I walked over to the fridge and placed a cake I made for him in front of him.

"So what do you think?" I asked him. "It looks delicious." He told me.

"Thank gosh! It took me three hours to do make this stupid cake!" I told him.

Bill laughed and began to cut the cake with the knife he found on the table.

"Want a piece?" He asked me. "Umm…sure." I told him and smiled.

I got up and gave him two plates.

He put a piece on each plate as I got milk for us to drink.

I sat down beside him and he took a bite of his.

"This is good." Bill complemented. "Thank you." I told him and smiled.

Bill finished his but I was still eating mine. Bill looked at me and smirked.

"I've been thinking." He told me as he placed his hand on my knee.

"About what?" I asked him and then started drinking my milk.

"Having kids." He told me and ran his hand up my dress.

As soon as he said that, I began to choke on my milk.

"What?" I asked him. "Let's have kids." Bill told me.

"I don't know. I mean I don't think I'm ready." I told him.

"Are you sure?" He asked me as he leaned toward me.

"Yes positive." I told him.

"Well, I think you're ready." Bill told me as he leaned closer and closer to me.

"Hello, Tom!" I said and Bill turned around.

I quickly got up and ran from the kitchen.

"I don't see Tom…hey!" I heard Bill say.

I stopped at the stairs and ran up them.

When I reached the top step, I looked back to see Bill at the bottom of the stairs.

I ran into a guest bedroom and hid in the closet behind the Easter decorations.

And yes we do keep Easter decorations in the closet.

"Where are you?" I heard Bill say from the hallway.

I covered my mouth, so he wouldn't hear me laughing. Haha he would never find me.

I was starting to get comfortable but my phone went off.

"Shit!" I whispered as I turned my phone off.

"So you're hiding in here." I heard him say and I knew he was in the bedroom.

Oh no this wasn't good. I had to find another way to escape.

Then I heard the closet door knob being turned.

Crap, crap, crap! I repeated to myself over and over.

The door opened causing the closet not to be dark anymore.

"Are you in here?" Bill asked as he looked in the closet.

I quickly crawled out and began to run but Bill grabbed the back of my dress.

"Going somewhere?" He asked me and chuckled. I sighed and held still.

"I was but it looks like I can't now." I told him.

Bill pulled me into his arms bridal style and carried me to the bedroom.

(The next day)

I woke up the next morning and smelled smoke.

I looked over at Bill. You've got to be joking.

Bill was sitting up against the headboard with pillows behind his back and smoking a cigarette.

He looked over at me and smiled. I turned my head and laid back down.

Bill must've put the cigarette out cause he turned me around to face him.

"Ready for round two?" Bill asked me. I groaned and he smirked.

* * *

**Plz review the story and don't leave bad ones. Thank you!**


End file.
